


The No-Good Totally Horrible No Way It Could Have Gone Right Proposal (or Naoto Shirogane and the Quest for Some Goddamn Peace and Goddamn Peace and Quiet)

by FirstFinalFarewell



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: I deleted the original, Multi, also it's a rewrite, don't take this seriously, this isn't serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFinalFarewell/pseuds/FirstFinalFarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years have passed since the mysterious Midnight Channel shook Inaba. Twelve years have passed since the Apathy Syndrome overwhelmed Iwatodai. Why am I telling you this? I really don't know.</p><p>  Naoto Shirogane is coming home to Inaba after working overseas for a year. First thing that happens is Kanji proposes. Yeah he's desperate. So they call up their extended family and Naoto finds out that their cousin died after helping this group called "SEES" stop "The Fall" and everyone else dying. Finding out SEES was also involved with the whole arena thing with robots and the oh god this isn't even going to be that relevant in the story, they called up Mitsuru and that's when things got really crazy. Long story short, Naoto must now juggle a job, planning a wedding, and their cousin's ex robot girlfriend moving in with them and all of SEES coming to Inaba. Yeah, this is crazy, I know. And that is why Naoto must now search for that goddamn peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naoto Shirogane and the Longest Fucking Train Ride Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so I have this really weird headcanon that Minato and Naoto are cousin's and Minato actually lived with Naoto and their grandfather for a year and yeah. Also I know nothing about Q nor have I played Golden since Vitas are expensive (though I have a 3ds so I have no excuse for Q) so for story sake neither will be referenced it's just 3, 4, arena, and arena ultimax. No Marie is not in it cause like I said I haven't played Golden so umm yeah.
> 
> Oh and another very very important headcanon to know for this story in particular is that I headcanon Naoto to be Gender-Fluid, meaning they flow between genders on practically a daily basis. This being said, I headcanon Kanji to be cete/pansexual. I just found out what cetesexual was recently and it's the attraction to non-binary people, but I've always headcanoned Kanji to be pan so idk all you have to know is he loves Naoto regardless of gender and awwwwwwww yeahhhhh.
> 
> Also this is my first future!AU that I'm writing for anything ever so it will be bad. Just a warning. Also while I have your attention go read my p4 one shot/joke fic "Actual Cannibal Rise Kujikawa" cause lord knows I can't believe I actually wrote it.
> 
> Lastly, THIS WILL NOT HAVE A CONSISTENT UPLOADING SCHEDULE! I have waaaaaaaay too many things on my hands right now and I can already tell you this is going to be super long so I'm just telling you that updating is going to be all willy-nilly and a bunch of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.
> 
> Anyways that's all from me, bye!

_Oh dear lord how long is this train ride going to take?_  The young detective thought to themself. It had seemed like a whole lifetime had passed since the train started, thought it had only been three hours so far.

Another hour passed, and this time a kid threw a tantrum about not getting the chocolate they wanted. Next hour some man got on and sat next to them, crying about an ex girlfriend dying, or was it a family member? The detective wasn't really paying attention. Then there was a three hour delay because of traffic, causing the investigator to question what kind of traffic could exist on train tracks. No matter how you sliced or diced it, this train ride went on forever.

Truth be told, the reason it seemed so long was because the detective was so eager to reach their destination.  _Inaba_ , they thought,  _home_. People say home is where the heart is, and this was where their heart was. All their friends were there, and so was the school and the shops they spent their time at while growing up. They could remember so vividly the memories of the Junes food court, or rather their secret base, and the exploration of the other world. Even more recent memories flooded through them as they waited patiently to get to their destination.

Sure it had only been a year overseas, but it was still long enough to make them homesick for their small town. They craved the fresh air and the peaceful atmosphere. Most of all, they craved him. The textile shop owner, who was also starting a budding career in fashion design. The guy who  _insisted_  they loved woman, only to fall in love with the one who ended up non-binary in the end. The tough guy with an unhealthy knitting obsession. Oh how they craved Kanji Tatsumi, their sweet, misunderstood, and caring boyfriend.

One year being reduced to video chats and text messages were getting to them. They just wanted to see him waiting on the platform to give them a huge hug when they came back. That was all they needed to think about to get them through the long ass train ride.

Well, until some kid puked in the train car they were sitting in. Ew, gross.

Puke aside, they looked out the window into the dark nighttime sky. They looked closer and recognized where they were.  _Ten minutes till home. Ten minutes till Kanji_.

And ten minutes was right. Pushing ahead to be the first of two whole people off, including themself, the detective gave a twirl as they got off the train. It was out of character, but felt so natural. They were home. They were where they belonged.

"Naoto!" A voice called out for them, a voice all too familiar. The detective quickly grabbed their things and ran over to the source, dropping them at his feet and giving the biggest hug ever.

"I'm not dreaming this is really you right Kanji? This isn't a computer screen anymore right?" Naoto had tears in their eyes, and Kanji picked them up so they could be eye level. It was cute, and Kanji was the only person Naoto ever let pick them up, only for cute kisses though. One foot is a huge height difference.

"It's me dammit." He smiled, and their foreheads simply touched for a moment and the both closed their eyes with the biggest smiles possible. Naoto didn't even bother with fixing the binder he was wearing that day at the moment, even if it was falling a bit out of place with everything, it was all too perfect.

Before either of them talked again, their lips briefly met, and that's how Naoto knew the train ride was worth it, that it wasn't a dream. This was real, he was home. Kanji's lips were softer than Naoto remembered, or maybe it was just that he hadn't kissed anyone in a year so the feeling was all too new to him again. When their lips broke, Kanji gently placed Naoto on the ground again before speaking.

"So umm... There's been something I've wanted to ask you about but I wanted to wait till you got back and I know this is sudden and I probably should have waited till you settled back into schedule but... Dammit this isn't how I pictured this. You need to stop me from rambling on like this okay?" He started, and Naoto's happy and excited face slowly turned into a very confused expression.

"Just get on with it Kanji." He said, and the much larger man took a deep breath before pulling out a small box from his back pocket and getting on one knee.

"Naoto Shirogane, will you-"

"Of course I will you idiot. You didn't need to get so flustered."

"Hey I wanted to finish my-"

"So finish your question. Come on Kanji it's passed 11:30 it's very late, hurry up with it."

"Will you not interrupt-"

"I can't make any promises."

Kanji took one deep sigh before speeding through his question. "Naoto Shirogane will you marry me?"

"I already said yes. My god Kanji, you need to pay attention to these things!" Naoto laughed a bit, crossing their arms in a playful way. After that they both broke into the loudest laughter ever, and they could swear they shook the entire town like it was some earthquake. The moment was a too perfect. Everything was falling into place. Home is where the heart is, and this is where Naoto's heart is.

"Come on! Let's go tell Ma!" Kanji said, picking up some of Naoto's luggage, and trust me, he had a lot. It was like he brought a whole country back with him, but Kanji knew it was mainly souvenirs. Even if Naoto just went away for a weekend, they would always come back with a large back of nick nacks and do wads to decorate their small house. If they ran out of room, they gave it to their friends. Kanji knew that he was probably getting a lot of what he was carrying.

"Is she even up this late?" Naoto questioned as he took a seat in Kanji's car.

"Probably. She likes a lot of weird shows that only come on late at night. If she isn't awake we can assume the apocalypse is now." Kanji joked, laughing as he started up the vehicle. Naoto missed that laugh. He heard it all the time over video chats, but that was it. He missed hearing it in reality. Kanji's laugh had a certain air to it that differentiated it from all other laughs. Naoto like his laugh to most, how it glided through the particles of air and reached his ears ever so perfectly.

The car moved quietly through the empty rural town. Naoto wasn't used to no traffic this late at night anymore, in the city there was always something to do at night. Here, there was nothing. Naoto missed that. Naoto loved that.

Reaching the shopping district, the car slowed down a bit, as of Kanji wanted to show how the place had changed over the year. Though in all honesty, it didn't even look that different from when they were fifteen. Sure more shops had been opening up to combat Junes, but that was it really. As they passed Marukyu, Naoto realized why they slowed down as the car was showered with rose petals and all their friends were screaming congratulations. Man that would have been awkward if Naoto had said no.

"It was Rise's idea, not mine." Kanji assured, letting Naoto let loose a laugh.

"I figured, this is her kind of thing."

"Yeah well you and I both know that I would do something like that too."

"You did, when Yosuke finally came out and said he was dating Yu. You had flowers in your hand and for some reason through them at him with a very rough 'yay'."

"Okay I try to forget that dammit, those flowers had thorns and really hurt him."

They both laughed again as the car pulled up to Tatsumi Textiles. Naoto looked down at his watch, 12:03am already. With the huge delay on the train, he wondered how long they had all been waiting in place for this proposal. Would have been real awkward if he had arrived earlier than expected.

"Ma! He said yes!" Kanji called out as the two ran into his old home. Geez, did everybody in Inaba know Kanji was gonna propose to him? Well, that's what it seemed like.

"Oh that's very good for you but be quiet the yarn is about to take over the world." She responded, totally in tune to the description of liking weird shows. Kanji took his jacket off and Naoto proceeded to do the same. It was late, they weren't going back to their respective houses tonight. All of Naoto's stuff was still in the car, safe and sound until the morning when he'd need it.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Kanji whispered and the two went up to his childhood bedroom. Well, it was his longer than that. Kanji moved out just a few weeks before Naoto had to leave, so he never really got to see Kanji's house except over video chat.

The room was filled with mannequins and sewing supplies by the hundreds, and patterns and designs cluttered the wall. Naoto assumed he left a whole bunch of stuff here since he didn't want a cluttered home like he had. Naoto like living in clutter, while Kanji enjoyed organization. How the two would live together honestly puzzled everyone who even thought of the two of them getting married. Oh well, that was that.

Naoto's hand graced the fabric of one jacket that was left on a mannequin, obviously not finished. The fabric was soft, yet durable, and gave a leather like look to the jacket. It was a million sizes too big for him, but he still liked the design. Kanji was good at making designs like that, designs Naoto wanted to wear.

"You like it?"

"It's in your size."

"I can make you one. Then we can be all matching and-"

"Yeah, do it."

They both smiled and Naoto went over to meet Kanji on the bed. He was already starting to get changed into a pair of pyjamas he must have left there, and Naoto suddenly regretted not grabbing his overnight bag from the car. He was always prepared for a sudden night at some other place, but wasn't thinking straight after all that had happened.

"I grabbed it for you." Kanji smiled, holding up a small bag which Naoto quickly snatched from his hand.

"Thank you." He smiled, putting it down by his side of the bed. He began to quietly change himself, and when he was done, laid back in the bed with Kanji.

The two's faces briefly met in a moment of silence. As their lips met, they could feel each other reaching, yearning for more. It was late, and they did have plans for the next day, but quite frankly didn't care. They did what they wanted, and this is what they wanted.

Naoto fell asleep that night in Kanji's arms.


	2. Naoto Shirogane and the Most Philosophical 3 AM Text Conversation of her Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a Naoto Bomb? I haven't updated on here in forever and I don't know why but I've posted up till chapter five on my wattpad (same as here if you want to follow I post things there first as trial runs) so I'mma post up till chapter six here now and I'll probably post more during the break because I'm gonna have way more time and my break starts friday and my parents don't want me playing Xenoblade Chronicles X all break (which btw if you're a fan of that I'm writing something on my character so watch out for that woo) and ways I'm just gonna bomb you with updates since I finished my classwork early woo

A few hours after falling asleep, the young detective woke up. Their body was still in the other timezone, so it would take a while before she would be able to get into a proper sleeping schedule again.

She looked over at the clock on the cable box and saw it was three in the morning.  _I got less than three hours of sleep, lovely_.

Naoto sat up in bed and looked over at the slug with the loudest snores she had ever heard. How she would get used to this, she didn't even know. She looked down at her phone and it was filled with congratulation texts. It was as if everyone in Inaba knew already. She sent back about a million "thank you" texts, not expecting any back, yet she got one.  _What the hell is he doing up this late?_  She thought.

 **You can't sleep either?** A message from an old friend popped up.

**YE. HOW R U. Y U TEXTING SO LATE PLS TELL YU.**

**Good. And I can't sleep. I said that before. You really haven't changed.**

Naoto could see the laugh in his text, even if he hadn't added "*laughs*" to the end.

**Y WOULD I? IT WAS ONLY 1 YEAR.**

**No no I mean your texting style. It's been this way since we first met.**

**Y WOULD I CHANGE? U GOING 2 JUNES TMRW WITH THE REST Y/N PLS RESPOND**

**Yes I'll be there, don't worry Naoto.**

That left a smile on her face. All her friends in one place at the same time. Even before she left, it was a rare occurrence. Everyone had work and other stuff to worry about now. This trip to the Junes food court, their old Secret Headquarters, they had been planning it for months, Kanji being the one to relay information to Naoto. Sure she had kept in touch with the others, but not as closely as she had with him.

**Hey Naoto, why do you think people ever move away forever?**

**Y R U ASKING U DID THAT U MOVE FROM CITY 2 INABA**

**Well, I always moved around when I was younger, but I felt most at home here. I never had a real home, except here. Why do you think people who have homes move?**

**IDK AND IDC**

**Great conversation**

**THANK M8**

***sigh***

Naoto let out a small giggle at that.

**MAYB CAUSE THEY HAVE 2 4 WORK**

**No no I mean of free will.**

**IDK**

**and lemme guess, you don't care.**

**YE**

**Just a wonderful conversation here**

**YE. HEY YU**

**Yeah**

**Y QUESTIONS PLS ANSWER**

**I dunno**

**SOMETHING HAPPEN?**

**Kind of. My parents are leaving Japan again, you know the same reason as why I originally came here. But this time it's permanent, you know? I won't be able to take a train ride and see them anymore.**

**O**

**Yeah**

Naoto needed to think of a way to respond to that for a moment. Her parents went where she couldn't follow when she was very very young, so the thought of this situation never occurred to her. She decided to try giving her best advice.

**DO U LIKE HERE**

**Yeah. Why does that matter.**

**U LEAVE THEM ONCE, THEY LEAVE U NOW**

**Naoto please...**

**U STILL TALK OVER TEXT OR VIDEO**

**This isn't like you leaving for a year this is permanent.**

**I KNOW. DO U CALL INABA OR FAMILY HOME?**

**Both**

**PICK 1**

**Ummmmmm, Inaba I guess**

**SO INABA WHERE HEART IS**

**Yeah I guess**

**THEN THEY NOT HOME, SO U SHOULDN'T CARE. HOME WHERE HEART IS KK**

**You really don't understand this.**

**I DONT U R CORRECT, BUT I KNOW THIS. IF U HOME U GOOD. PARENTS MOVE TOGETHER CAUSE THEY HOME TOGETHER. U LIVE HERE WITH FRIENDS CAUSE HERE HOME. CORRECT Y/N PLS RESPOND**

**Yes**

**THEN LET FAMILY BE HOME WHILE U BE HOME. IF U NEED THEM THATS WHAT THE INTERNET IS 4. KK**

**Okay. Thanks.**

**WELC**

**Okay but seriously this three am text conversation has been the most surreal and philosophical experience of my life Naoto.**

**I NO UNDERSTAND.**

**You don't have to.**

**KK. BYE**

**Bye**

With that, both of them put their phones away, but Naoto still couldn't fall asleep, and she was beginning to worry. Looking at the clock, she saw only forty-five minutes passed from when she woke up till now.  _Oh god does this ever end? Will I ever sleep again?_

"Next time you want to be on your phone for an hour in the middle of the night, get out of bed. You shuffle and move around and you woke me up." A voice muffled by a pillow called her back to reality.

"I am so sorry Kanji this doesn't usually happen my internal clock is just really off and-"

"Stop talking, Ma is probably trying to sleep. Her weird shows ended an hour ago."

"Sorry." Naoto curled up into bed and Kanji turned to face her, and she could tell he was wide awake. Oddly, three hours of sleep completely rejuvenated the two of them. They were both so full of energy, and they could see that in each other's faces.

About fifteen minutes later, four am on the dot, Naoto let out a scream.

"I CANT TAKE IT I CANT SLEEP FUCK THIS FUCK LIFE WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME OF ALL THE GODDAMN PEOPLE IN THIS FUCKING WORLD FUCK IT IM OUT I NEED TO TAKE A FUCKING WALK IM FUCKING OUT OKAY BYE FUCK IT!" She yelled as she stormed out of the bed. Kanji counted, she said 'fuck' or a variation on that word seven times in one sentence. That was a new personal record for her. He didn't crawl out of bed to stop her either.

She went down the stairs and grabbed her jacket before heading straight for the door.

"FUCK!" Could be heard ringing through the house as she found the door locked. She unlocked it from the inside and slammed it as she went out. Why was she so angry? Sure three hours of sleep filled her with energy again, but the cruel reminder of the amount of time spent in bed filled her with negative energy.

She pulled out her phone and started playing loud American screamo with no headphones. It was four am, everyone was asleep what did she care?

Naoto walked for hours upon hours on end, trying to get used to the small town again. Before she knew it, the sun was starting to peak through the darkness. And when she looked up, she was standing right outside her old school. She turned off her music and started to walk back, praying she hadn't disturbed anyone while she was being angsty.

As she entered the house, she could smell the most wonderful smelling breakfast ever. Kanji must have been in the kitchen, since she knew that smell anywhere.

"Don't ever yell like that again before playing loud screamo, the entire Shopping District called to complain."


	3. Naoto Shirogane and the Return of the Junes Food Court

Arriving at the place where they had all spent so many times as children together really brought back memories for Naoto, and not particularly good ones. Like a many years ago when, well let's just say that it was all Teddie's fault.

Okay, okay, where should the beginning be for the Great Junes Dance Battle. Well it wasn't too terribly long after they had helped Rise with her comeback to show biz, yet it was well before the end of that winter. Finishing work early, Naoto had decided to come back to visit her friends in Inaba. Yu had also come to visit, and it was like the prior Christmas, just less super-mega-deathy. But alas, they all still had dance fever.

Teddie thought it would be a great idea to randomly blast a dreadfully annoying lyrical version of the song always playing in the store of their gatherings. Well, maybe it isn't as annoying as stated, but when played so many times in a row, well even Nanako was telling him to stop. And things haven't even gotten weird yet.

Yosuke was determined to make it stop. Teddie was determined to express himself in the most eloquent way possible.

"IF YOSUKE CAN BEAT ME IN AN EPIC DANCE BATTLE I SHALL TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" Teddie declared, a sense of dignity and authority in his voice, like he thought he was some kind of King or something. Everyone agreed it was a stupid idea, but didn't back down from the challenge either. In fact it was so stupid they decided to make teams and choreograph full dances and have Nanako judge and oh lord this was a bad idea.

For Yosuke, he took Yu and the other third years and decided to wing it, not having actually choreographed anything until the night before. Naoto was unfortunately on Teddie's team, and he made a huge ordeal out of it. Lights, costumes, live singing curtesy of Rise, Teddie got everything, except of course the win. Let's just say that no matter what would happen, Nanako liked her "big bro" too much to let him lose.

So yeah, the June's food court harbored some rather embarrassing memories that Naoto would rather push from her head, and yet there they were. She would be lying if she said there weren't any good memories resurfacing as well, like all the times when the large table under the small tent acted as their secret headquarters, or when she had gotten the call saying she was to be working overseas. It was nice at the time, until she realized she would have to leave everything. It was a huge mass murder case in a large Canadian city, which was what put the police there on edge. It was Canada, where annually more people die in moose related incidents than by, well terrorists.

And now she was back, and she certainly remembered why she shuddered at the though of some of her friends while she was away.

"Okay okay guys when Kanji and Naoto come we all have to say congradulations and then Yu and I have our solo before Yosuke does that weird dance thing he does-"

"Rise it's called break dancing, just look it up."

"Whatever."

"Why do you and Yu get the solos? I bearlieve my natural talent and charm should be showcased to the world and-"

"Teddie, please you have the vocal cords of a dying cow. And not the good kind that give me steak!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that was a good one Chie HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Yukiko please stop you're scaring children. Chie please stop you're scaring Teddie. Teddie please stop you're being pervy. Yosuke please stop you're confusing Rise.And lastly, Rise please stop they don't need this grand a thing we're adults now and none of this is necessary anymore, they're here anyways."

"Partner! Rise is a dancer she should know this stuff!"

Ah yes, the investigation team is back together at last, and Naoto wanted to pretend she didn't know them. Unfortunately, she wasn't all that lucky.

"LoudschreechesIwon'tdoinpubliccausethey'rereallyloud OH MY GOD WELCOME BACK NAOTO!" Rise exclaimed as she turned away from Yosuke's negativity and ran to give Naoto a huge hug, almost as big as the one that Kanji had received the night prior. The rest eventually ran over, and seemed to have completely forgotten whatever dumb performance Rise had planned. Naoto was grateful, and a bit embarrassed, but that wasn't the point.

"Hi guys." She smiled quietly, regaining her posture. It was imperative she keep her back straight at all times and her head held high, it's not easy being five feet tall. Exact. Especially when you take into account she's now engaged to the walking mountain at six feet. Yeah, they were different in more ways than one.

As they sat down and just talked for a bit, all seemed at ease. At least until the question was bombed.

"Hey Naoto, have you told any of your family that you're engaged yet?" Rise asked, leaning in closer, making Naoto all types of uncomfortable.

"No, not yet. I haven't had a chance. It's not like I have much in the way of family left anyways, just my Grandfather and cousin." She responded, leaning away and right into Kanji, a comfortable place.

"Well why don't you call them up and tell them! I'm sure they'd be happy for you!" Rise gave a bright smile and shifted back into sitting up, giving Naoto some relief space.

"I'm fine. I haven't spoken to my grandfather since he found out that I was with someone other than another detective and quite frankly I don't know why but my cousin seems to have vanished, I haven't heard from or of him in twelve years."

"I think you should call them. I'm sure your grandfather would be happy regardless of your choices, and you should try reconnecting with your cousin!" Yu smiled, looking right at her. The rest of the group agreed with him.

"And on the off chance that your grandfather isn't happy with your choices, he's old anyways and might not live to see the wedding!" Yosuke joked in horrible taste, resulting in a hard punch from Chie, a scold from Yukiko, a diet coke to the face from Kanji, and death stare of immense proportions from Naoto.

"Umm, I guess I'll call my grandfather first then." She said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed up his number. It rang a few times before he picked up. "Hello grandfather. There's something I would like to tell you."


	4. Naoto Shirogane and the Atomic Drama Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because there's a time skip in this chapter there is a gender change for Naoto so if at the end I use the he/his pronouns don't be alarmed it's supposed to be like that

"HE WHAT? ... HOW DID I NOT HEAR OF THIS? ... IT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS STILL LIVING WITH YOU TWO YEARS BEFORE I LEFT FOR INABA THAT FIRST TIME AND I NEVER KNEW? ... YES I KNOW I WAS ABSORBED IN MY WORK EVEN THEN BUT YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS NECESSARY TO TELL ME MY BROTHER-LIKE COUSIN DIED?"

The conversation, or rather argument, continued on like that. From what the group was able to make out from their end was that Naoto had a cousin named Minato who's parent's died in that accident at Tatsumi Port Island twenty-two years ago. Twelve years ago he decided it would be a grand old idea to move back to his childhood city of Iwatodai and enroll in the notorious Gekkoukan High School, a school owned by the Kirijo Group, which you would think is the company least likely to own a god damn school. In this school, he joined a group of students called "SEES", who were fighting Shadows but oddly not in the TV world. No their shadows appeared during a mysterious thing called the dark hour that is far beyond explanation that's how messed up it is, and they too had Personas, but unlike them this SEES didn't have to get all super mega angsty to get their Personas, they just needed to have a reason to fight and bada bing bada bang you get a shinny new monster to use to beat up other monsters have fun children.

Regardless, they were trying to stop the dark hour because the shadows of it were causing this thing called the "apathy syndrome", which none of the people in the group didn't know about already. They were trying to uncover the mysteries of that mysterious time and unfortunately got all wrapped up in trying to stop "The Fall" or in human terms, they were stopping the end of the world. Now, to do so, one of them had to become this wall to seal away this god that was going to fall onto earth like a meteor, hence why it's called The Fall, and unfortunately, that was Naoto's cousin. He died after slipping into a coma a month later.

Now while this seems crazy, be rest assured the insanity hasn't even started yet.

"So the head of the Kirijo group was a part of this SEES grandfather? ... Of course I'm going to call her she'll answer to our family we're rich and have made a name for ourselves and I've been slightly acquainted with her for a few years now she'll assume I'm calling to investigate her for some answers about a murder which won't be too far off from the truth. ... I have her on speed-dial. ... I don't have time to explain speed-dial to you good day grandfather."

"I'm so sorry Naoto I wouldn't have told you to do this if I knew-"

"Shut up Rise I have to call the richest person in Japan."

As she pulled up the number on her phone, anyone could tell she was choking back tears. If her relationship with her grandfather wasn't already tainted enough, this made things increasingly worse. Naoto did not want him at the wedding.

"Hello, Mitsuru Kirijo speaking." The voice rang through the phone and Naoto sucked in all her tears and regained her composure before putting the line on speaker phone.

"Hello it's me Naoto, remember from that weird incident all those years ago?"

"Ahh yes I remember, you just finished investigating a murder case in Canada right? Strange, I thought moose were the primary murder suspects of all cases there."

"Don't mock my work do you see me prancing around wondering why the Kirijo Group owns a school?"

"Good point. Trés bien, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing much, I just have a few questions for you. Did you know a boy named Minato Arisato?"

"And if I did?"

"Tell me everything you about him. Don't forget that I know about Personas and Shadows and have briefly read reports on the case in Tatsumi Port Island twelve years ago."

And so Mrs. Kirijo spilled all the beans, down to the point where he would complain about being harassed by this little boy a short while before each full moon, which honestly gave everyone the creeps. Naoto responded by explaining why she was calling.

"Oh Mitchan I've missed hearing your wonderful voice! Is Labby-chan there with you too?" Teddie said, obviously not understanding the looks Naoto were giving that said 'shut the fuck up you incompetent bear'.

"Was that Teddie?" The other end asked.

"Yes and as usual he doesn't know when to shut up and stop embarrassing us. If we ever meet for coffee I can tell you all his screw ups from the moment I met him. Now back Minato-"

"Well why don't my friends and I come to Inaba and we can talk about it, we've all been craving some change of scenery anyways. We can help you plan your wedding."

"That won't be necessary Mitsuru-"

"I'll help pay for everything."

"Really you don't-"

"I'll call them up and tell them the plan now. Adieu!"

"Wait-" It was too late to protest for Mitsuru had already hung up. "Umm..."

"How many people is she bringing?" A concerned Chie piped up.

"Well probably all the Shadow Operative members we know so including herself that's... About eight people, maybe a dog?"

"We don't have room for eight more people and a dog in Inaba!" Yosuke complained. Yukiko said they could stay at the Amagi Inn if they wanted or with some of the people in the group. The only people who kept their doors open were Naoto and Kanji, which was fine because there was just enough room at the Amagi Inn for the rest.

"So what now? Do you think any of the guys grew up to be cute?" Rise joked, trying to lighten the mood, forgetting she was the only one not in a happy gay relationship or crushing on a robot that after what felt like a million years he would see again. It's truly a struggle being the token straight friend, like seriously gays flock together like flies to dog crap. Oh god, was she the dog crap?

Regardless, they all met up with the Shadow Operatives at the train station a week later. They weren't hard to spot, Mitsuru came in a full fur coat and the rest followed.

"Shirogane, is that you? You're shorter than j remember, and what recent photos of you online are like." She said as she approached the group.

"The wonders of photoshop, am I right?" Naoto attempted to make a joke but it came out horribly forced sounding. He was never good at that, and height was a sensitive topic. "Seems everyone is here."

Naoto smiled as he saw the group. Everyone was there and unfortunately for Rise, none of them really changed. Also he was right to assume a dog, even though Mitsuru had revealed over phone their first one passed on. Great, Naoto was hoping to get a hamster now that he was home, but not if come carnivorous mutt was running around.

"Thought you said on the phone the dog died." Naoto said in response.

"Koromaru got old and passed away yes, but Ken got himself another dog not long after that. This is Muro. I also said that on the phone, you need to work on your listening skills." Mitsuru responded as the dog gave a low growl towards Yosuke.

"Oh what the hell?! What do you want I already have a bear to deal with?!" He spat, going down to the dog's level. Muro gave a loud bark.

"The dog says you're a little shit." Aigis chimed in and Labrys nodded in confirmation because yes of course the robots can speak dog this makes so much sense. This was most certainly going to be one wild ride.

Muro walked around to be behind Yosuke and started peeing on him. That dog must really not like Yosuke already.


	5. Naoto Shirogane and the Inevitable Plot of This Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember this happens in the future and not our sad world of 2015. That is why I'm saying the Jays won the World Series. I'm Canadian woot woot WE SHOULD HAVE WON THIS YEAR

"So, this town seems nice." Yukari tried to take the attention off of Ken trying to hold back Yosuke from strangling his dog. "Very quiet and peaceful. Not at all like that time we were here..."

"This town is uncomfortably quiet Yuka-tan, how could you just live here?" Junpei added on, causing intense death stares from the entire Inaba crew. Seems like Yosuke wasn't the only one to make an enemy today.

"It's actually really nice here when someone isn't trying to murder people by throwing them in the TV. Or trying to end the world. But that was so ten years ago don't worry the guy's in jail enjoying his cabbages and... Come to think of it what is Sho doing now?" Rise giggled, walking over to them.

"I see you're still cute as you were when you were Risette!" Junpei laughed, then put on a fake fanboy face and had a mocking tone. "Oh look that's Risette isn't she amazing?"

"In the flesh! Isn't she like a spring full of flowers?" Teddie responded for her, and that response made her face palm intensely.

"Teddie please stop."

"Why my sweet? I'm still ready to score with-"

"New topic please!"

"I really like your newer stuff!" Fuuka piped into the conversation. "I think it suits you much better than what you did before!"

"Thanks! A lot of people still compare me to Risette so it's nice to find someone who just likes my stuff!" She gave a bright smile in response. Then Labrys came over and was given a huge hug that could be perceived as an attack by some standards by the currently human Teddie, leading to a new topic of discussion, much to Rise's liking.

Meanwhile, Yukiko felt as though she was third wheeling on an endless conversation about meat and protein by Chie and Akihiko, and Yu was trying to help Ken try and stop Muro from taking a crap on Yosuke's back.

"I'm assuming you have living arrangements all ready for us." Mitsuru asked Naoto. "At least until we find places of our own that is."

"Yes we do. Someone can live with me, someone with Kanji, and the rest can stay at the Amagi Inn. I'm sure you've heard of it-"

"Yes off course it's the pride and joy of Inaba right? I'd be surprised if anyone coming here wouldn't know of it."

"Dammit you really like cutting people off don't-"

"Watch your mouth. I've heard of your line of fashion and if we're being honest here I've seen much better. I can easily put you out of business."

"That's it she's staying at the inn." Kanji turned to Naoto, who was getting just as annoyed as he was.

"I can agree with that arrangement." He responded, trying to keep his cool.

"I would like to live with you Shirogane-san if that is okay." Aigis spoke up, pointing right at him.

"I don't see why that's a problem. My doors are open to anyone, except her," He pointed at Mitsuru who gave a look of annoyance and nothing more, "she can live at the Amagi Inn cause I don't know if I can deal with her."

"You say this now but Aigis is more work than she looks. Does the inn allow pets?"

"Ask Yukiko, we don't know the answers to all these inn questions." Kanji sighed. "If not Muro can stay with me and whoever's moving in for the time being."

"Sounds perfect then. Where is Yukiko now? There's so many people around, it's just like old times." Mitsuru then said with a reminiscing smile, and Naoto and Kanji directed her to the meat palooza and the third wheel residing there. As Mitsuru left the two, Naoto have a huge sigh.

"Don't worry Naoto, this isn't your fault."

"I know it isn't. Rise told me to call my family, it's her fault."

The two broke into laughter at that, enjoying some simple peace and quiet for a moment. They finally had a chance to be alone together, even for a few minutes. A lot had happened in the short week Naoto had been back in Inaba, and he knew his world would never be the same again, but who cares? Change was good, right? Kinda like how their moment alone changed very, very quickly.

"Shirogane-san, you're cousins with Minato right?" Aigis said, not long after Mitsuru left.

"Yes."

"As long as we are here I'll stay with you then."

"Okay didn't we establish that already?"

"Is there any mutual agreement we must come to when we are roommates?"

"What kind of sit-coms do you watch Aigis?"

"So you know of the roommate agreement in The Big Bang Theory as well."

"Just don't touch any of my stuff and we're good, don't worry about any bathroom times and such."

"Was not concerned about that. I'm a robot, I don't pee."

"Okay then."

A few moments later it was decided that Junpei would be residing with Kanji as pets were allowed in the inn and they left for their respective places. As he thought about it, Naoto hadn't really prepared a spot in his house for someone to sleep at. Oh well, Aigis would have to take the couch if she actually slept. In all honesty, Naoto didn't want to think about the sleeping patterns of a robot.

Naoto was relieved when he entered into his own clutter. Aigis was prepared for an empty and clean environment like Minato's room at the dorm was. Oh she was in for a surprise.

"You said I can't touch any of your stuff, correct?" Aigis asked, as Naoto made his way over to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah."

"That may be a problem."

"I know I've been told I get too much stuff when I go away to other countries for work." He responded with a slight smile as he noticed Aigis looking at a bobble head of a baseball player. The name on the bottom read Jose Bautista, a player on the Toronto Blue Jays. "I got that this past year when that team won the World Series."

"You're a baseball fan?" Aigis questioned.

"Yeah. It's just as big there as it is here you know. You should have seen the party when they won." He gave a small smile. "I'm not that into sports, but I enjoy a few games here and there. I could see the celebrations from the window of my hotel. When I went down, I could barely walk. It was fun."

"I see... Minato like sports a lot."

"Yeah I know. He would make me run races with him while he lived with me and grandfather."

With that Aigis swiftly turned around to face Naoto. "You lived with your grandfather? Did something happen to your parents?"

"They died in a car crash when I was young. I never knew them well."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Neither of them really spoke much after that. Not wanting to be in such an awkward environment anymore, Naoto left to go visit Kanji who was conveniently right next door. That was his first mistake.


	6. Naoto Shirogane and the Burning of the Bread

"Bye." Naoto smiled as he left Kanji's house a few hours later. He expected Aigis to be quietly doing something on her own when he came back, but unfortunately a huge stench filled his nose. It smelt like burning bread.

"Aigis what is that smell? Where are you?" He called out, plugging his nose and keeping the door open so the smoke could escape.

"I'm in the kitchen." As soon as she said that, Naoto knew nothing good was going to come.

Why would the robot roommate from hell be there? She didn't need to eat. She probably wasn't too good at cooking. Naoto pleaded to the gods to have some mercy on him.

"What are you doing with my toaster?!" He exclaimed, rushing to push her out of the way and turn the damn thing off. He opened it and a puff of smoke came out. When the smoke dissipated, Naoto was able to see one lone, very burnt, piece of bread.

"That song he always listened to was called-"

"It's called Burn my  _Dread_  not Burn my  _Bread_! Aigis you can't do that!"

"You never said I couldn't."

"I never thought you would be that fucking dense! My god Aigis!" He yelled at her. "You need to have some common sense! If not you might as well be as mindless as that toaster!"

For a moment neither of them spoke.

"I... I'm sorry Shirogane-san." Aigis was the first to speak up, a saddened tone in her voice. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No no, I shouldn't have said the things I said." Naoto responded, looking down. "It must be a sensitive subject for you."

"Not at all, quite the contrary. I know I can easily be reprogrammed if my needs aren't met in a satisfactory-"

"You really don't get it do you. You may have nuts and bolts there and computer AI, but while you're here you need to blend in with human society. To do so, I need to treat you like you're human." Naoto gave a small smile. He knew how it felt to be treated anything other than human, when he was younger he was only wanted for his brain. As soon as they were done with it, he was sent back to the play pen. Unfortunately, he got too used to it and pushed away the parts of himself that didn't like it, and become the perfect little Detective Prince everyone wanted. Fortunately, he met people who would take every part of him and treat him not only like a human, but made him their friend.

The two cleaned up the mess and as Naoto looked at the clock he saw it was already getting to be around dinner time.

"Just to be clear you don't eat, right?" Naoto asked, and Aigis shook her head no. Good, he wouldn't have to buy extra food while she was staying there. He quietly made himself some food and sat down in front of the TV to eat. Aigis sat with him.

He turned on the news and saw that they were reporting on the job that he had just finished working on. Great, he would be the talk of the town. Naturally, they got half the facts wrong, and Aigis enjoyed listening to Naoto rant about how inconsistent with the actual facts this story was, not saying anything.

Much to Aigis's surprise, Naoto wasn't much like his cousin at all when she got to know him. Not that it was a bad thing, she was glad in fact. It had been twelve years, she needed to move on. Minato rarely talked, like at all, kinda like that silver haired boy she remembered from the station. And when he did talk, it was either some witty comeback or so emo it could make your soul black like the night sky. Yeah, he was that kind of emo.

However, Naoto always talked. Aigis thought that even if she had something to say on the subject, it would be hard for her to get a word in. Around her group of friends, Naoto didn't talk as much, but he seemed to love to call out the news on it's bullshit. Naoto also seemed to have some good comebacks, but not like Minato's.

Minato was short at 5'6 and had hair that may be considered long for a guy, extending over one of his eyes. Naoto was even shorter at 5 feet exact and had hair that would be considered short for a biological female, though it was always stuffed under that cap anyways. They must have a short gene in their family. Minato was only smart when he cram studied the week before a big test, while it seemed to Aigis that Naoto had always been an academic. Minato had very few personal belongings while living in the dorm, while anyone normal would call Naoto a hoarder. Yeah, he had brought home that much stuff from his adventures.

The list of differences could continue on forever. Though, there were a lot of similarities as well. Same dark blue hair, same deep blue eyes, the use of personas, and working to uncover the mysteries that haunted where they lived were only a few of the things on the list.

In short, Naoto wasn't what Aigis had expected a detective of the Shirogane family to be like, or how she thought Minato's cousin to be like either, but was glad he wasn't like what she had expected. If Naoto had been like she expected, where would the adventure be in moving to Inaba. She never got to know Naoto all that well the first few times they met anyways.

"Seriously the news should try reporting on what actually happened and not what the courts tell them. I wonder if they'll show my interview. I really hope not, all of Inaba is already talking about me since everyone and their dogs seem to know about Kanji and I getting married. I never thought this town was that small..." Unfortunately, as he said that, they aired the interview. "Oh well, at least they'll get the right facts."

"Ms. Shirogane! Is it true that the culprit was an immigrant from Europe like the police originally suspected?" One of the reporters called out from a mob of people as the screen showed Naoto walking out of what appeared to be a police station.

"That's classified information that I'm not allowed to talk about."

"Is it true that the culprit has ties to the serial murder case ten years ago in your hometown?"

"Again, I can't disclose any of that information. All I can tell you is that he didn't know any of the victims personally."

"But is there a tie or not?"

"Ms. Shirogane you must be able to tell us that."

"I can not, sorry."

"You took more time than usual on this case as opposed to others, why is that? You let more people get killed for no reason."

On the screen they saw that Naoto had stopped walking and turned towards the reporter who asked the last question.

"The culprit left little to no evidence at the scene to help catch him, which is similar to the cases ten years ago in Inaba. However I didn't 'let' people die. Believe, if I knew a way to stop them from getting killed I would have. That being said, I couldn't do anything but investigate the crime scenes I would have. Unlike the case ten years ago in Inaba, there weren't any kidnappings before murders. I had nothing to go on. One moment the victim is happy and alive, the next dead with blood smeared on the wall saying a code I'm not allowed to release. It was the only evidence we had to go on. I didn't let people die, I just couldn't catch the killer."

"One last thing! You were a victim in the case ten years ago, did your experience in being in their place help to inspire you to catch the killer even faster?"

Naoto wanted to turn off the TV before anyone could hear his response to that question, but all of Inaba was probably tuned in. What more could it hurt for him to hear his own words again, and hopefully Aigis wouldn't hold it over him.

"Not at all. In fact, I worked on the case ten years ago and there are still lose ends I haven't closed up. I took my time with this. Being a victim myself didn't make me work faster, in fact it made me work slower to assure the least amount of victims possible. That plan backfired but we were at least able to figure out the last few victims before the killer would strike. I'm sure any of these victims would feel the same. In fact, the more people that died helped us figure out who was behind it."

Outraged at his own stupidity for essentially saying he was glad so many people died, Naoto turned off the television. For a moment, the two sat in complete silence.

"Naoto-"

"Shut up Aigis. If I could take back any words I've ever spoken, those would have been first on the list."


	7. Naoto Shirogane and the Soul Crushing Regret of Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoto Bomb Part 2? Hells yeah. I have five new chapters I'm posting all at once and who knows maybe two are more focused on Aigis idk will there be lols? Probably. Will there be angst? Maybe a tad? Will there be trash cans and robots? Absolutely! Naoto bomb time!

The morning after the news story, Naoto didn't even want to get out of bed. She felt so ashamed of herself for saying the things she said and she just wanted to fall in a pit and die. Or maybe the TV World? Even if she accepted her Shadow once who's to say another one couldn't have appeared. Yeah, maybe she'd "accidentally" fall into the TV and die. Aigis brought her up some food.

"I tried making some toast but I only know how to burn bread I'm sorry." She said as she held the tray of food out. It had some eggs, two strips of turkey bacon as regular bacon was too full of fat and quite frankly Naoto just didn't like the taste, and naturally, an burnt piece of bread.

"Thanks." Naoto said quietly. "But you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, as thanks for letting me stay here."

"You're not bothered by what I said in the interview?"

"I am, but I know you didn't mean it that way, so I'm not going to shame you to your bed."

"Thanks." As she said the words, the ring of the doorbell could be heard through the house. Aigis went to get the door and called for Naoto after opening it. As Naoto walked down the stairs the phone rang and Aigis went to get it.

"Yes?" Naoto asked in a very groggy voice, half asleep and not noticing who it was at first.

"So let me get this straight. You wanted more people to die?" A certain Inaba born and raised detective came to visit, and unfortunately saw her in PJs. Way to make a professional impression. She honestly thought he of all people would understand how she didn't really have control over what she said in that interview, and yet here he was, showing exactly why she was not leaving her house for the next year.

"Dojima-san, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know that, and you know that, but the press doesn't know that. The press can and will ruin your career."

"Perfect. I'll model for Kanji's line of gender-neutral clothing for the rest of my life. Good day." She tried to close the door, but he kept it open, not letting the conversation end that fast. Of course he wouldn't, he wanted to take her to the police station to explain to them she wasn't a psychopath and that they should still hire her if an actual psychopath were to come to Inaba.

"You're not skinny enough to be a model." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked Naoto right in the eye.

"Thanks for the self esteem help Dojima-san. Kanji's line is all about no body shame. I could be the fattest person in the world and he's still hire me." She responded, a smirk on her face. She knew the kinds of people her fiancé hired. Oh god, does he still want to get married to her after what she said?

"Shirogane, what would we do if another Adachi came to Inaba. We need people like you."

"Honestly anyone can get those powers if they're smart enough not to lie about who they are."

"Yeah but-"

"Dojima."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

The conversation held on that way for a while, the aging detective trying to get his younger and much smarter counterpart to leave their home. Unfortunately, it was backfiring beyond no relief. And as far as either of them were concerned, Aigis had been standing behind Naoto the entire time, trying get a word in.

"Um.."

"Dojima you're not getting me out. If I show my face in public everyone's gonna try and shoot me. Then you'll have like twenty murderers to catch. See less work for you everything's working out in the end."

"Shirogane I am not leaving until you get out of this house."

"Naoto-"

"How many times do I have to say it?"

"Try all you like I'm right."

"Umm... Can I..?"

"Dojima just stop."

Eventually, the robot girl couldn't take it anymore.

"EVERYBODY JUST STOP FOR A MOMENT!" She yelled, and both turned their heads to face her.

"Yes?" Both detectives said in unison, much to the annoyance of each other.

"Mitsuru and the others are on the phone and want to talk to you Naoto." Aigis said, going back to a calm composure.

"Sorry Dojima-san I have to take this." Naoto said and then promptly closed the door on him. "Let's take it in the kitchen, away from the door, with the windows closed, and the lights turned off."

"Okay. Would you like me to lock all the doors and turn off the internet."

"You're one step ahead of me Aigis calm down. We'll do that after the phone call." Naoto instructed, pointing to the phone in which the people on the other end probably heard most of what happened.

They sat down at the kitchen table and put the phone on speaker phone. It started with everyone, both groups, saying they were huddled around a small Junes table and praying she would be kind enough to keep the doors unlocked until they all got there. Unfortunately that was a big fat no. Next on the list was everyone saying that it was all okay and no one was mad at her, but she could tell it was a lie. Half of Inaba probably wanted her out, and no where else would take her. Last was the questions about what happened with Dojima.

"That was my uncle just now wasn't it?" She heard Yu ask after all the formalities were over.

"Indeed it was. He's not getting me to leave my house any time soon."

"Are you sure Naoto? We're having a one day only sale on those protein bars you like here at Junes!" Yosuke added in a sings song voice.

"Protein? Sale? Here? I have a calling." Akihiko's protein obsessed voice rang through the phone.

"QUICK SOMEONE RESTRAIN THE PROTEIN MONSTER!" Junpei called out and Naoto was sure he and many others stood up to hold back Akihiko. Apparently Akihiko had been into taking protein supplement since he was in high school, and Junpei hasn't grown up yet since high school.

They could hear the sounds of screams and chairs being pushed out of the way from the other end of the line. It seems even Chie was on board with making sure he didn't escape into meat and protein land, which even she was known to do sometimes. Things were looking bleak on the other end, and yet they were able to keep him in check.

"In other news-"

"Don't say that god awful word Rise."

"Sorry. Anyways in other current events I'm hosting a free Christmas concert by the shrine a month from now. It would be really nice if you came to see it!" The in home singer gave a giggle from the other end of the line. It honestly didn't occur to Naoto until now that Christmas was a month away.

"No thank you." She bleakly said, though she really did want to go.

"Aww come on! There's going to be meat there and everything!" Chie exclaimed.

"Is everything with you meat?" Yukari sighed.

"Unfortunately she's been like that since high school." Yukiko sighed on the other end, resulting in protests by Chie. Yeah, you could tell no one on the other end was gonna try and change who they are to seem more caring to try and lure Naoto out, which was unfortunately working. She wanted to see her friends and yet, no she couldn't since the rest of Inaba was against her.

"Naoto please, or I'm going to march down to your house right now and score with-"

"Can someone please stop the white guy? He's always going on and on about scoring with a hot stud or whatever." Fuuka complained. Teddie tried to protest it but whatever the case, it didn't work well.

"I'm with Fuuka can this all stop. We're trying to get Naoto out not make her cower in fear and hide inside!" Ken explained to the group. A woof could also be heard, meaning he must have had that dog with him, meaning Yosuke was probably cowering in fear not too terribly far away.

"Muro says he wants you to come out to Naoto." Labrys explained the bark. Naoto didn't like dogs. She was still going to get that hamster.

"Shirogane, you said that you would explain some of your groups nonsense to me if we ever met for coffee. I'd like to set that date for today please." Mitsuru said, and anyone could tell she was getting a bit uncomfortable. Aigis made a face that showed this was very out of character for Mitsuru.

"Sorry I can't, I'm busy barring myself in." She gave a small laugh, but anyone could tell how serious she was actually being. The only person left who hadn't spoken yet was the voice Naoto was dreading. If he spoke up, she would have to leave.

"Dammit Naoto, just come out. We all miss you and it hasn't even been a fucking day since the interview. Don't do this to yourself."

And with his voice, Kanji's voice, she knew shit was serious. They were all right, she couldn't shut herself in forever. She swiftly hung up the phone on them.

"Plan B Aigis, open the windows and go apologize to Dojima if he's still there while I get dressed We're going to Junes."

"But what about-"

"You can play around with the locks on the doors later if you want."

"Okay then."

Naoto quickly ran upstairs to get changed. She put on just a normal outfit for her but with the addition of some sunglasses. Aigis didn't really understand why she did that, it was cloudy out.

"By no means does this mean I'm not giving up my career to be one of Kanji's models." She said to Dojima as she walked passed him. He gave a small smile and honestly felt like she had really wanted to be a model for a long time. Oh well, she'd have to fight that out with the Inaba police department.


	8. Naoto Shirogane and the Wedding Checklist

A few weeks later after the whole "I didn't mean it like that give me my job back but for the record I'll still totally be a model if that quote doesn't blow over" incident, Naoto invited Kanji over to finally get off their asses and start planning the wedding.

"So I found this site that has a full checklist of what we need to do to make sure we got everything at the right intervals and that everything is going to go according to plan. It goes up to the week before so let's just read it all and go off of that." Kanji stated. Obviously he had been blessed with the time necessary to do all this, much to Naoto's disappointment. She really wanted to be as involved with this as possible, and yet with work and Aigis and more work and more Aigis, her life was pretty hectic right now. Speaking of Aigis, she quietly entered the room with a tray with some cheese.

"In case you two get hungry. I'll go out to Junes and buy you two some other snacks." She nodded then left the room. Neither Naoto nor Kanji noticed her.

"Okay let's see here... Sixteen to nine months before the wedding... Number one: organization is key make a binder to store everything in. Great we already have one step down!" Naoto smiled as she held up the one thing she had time to do. Despite being a hoarder, everything in her hoard did have a proper place and organization and balance were key to her survival. This binder would be key to her survival.

"Number two: get rich." Kanji read. They were a bit confused at first, but soon realized it meant make a budget.

"Well I come from a wealthy family and even though I'm not speaking to my grandfather right now I still have access to the bank account let's go big or go home on the budget." Naoto gave a cocky smile, but what could be done to stop it? She wasn't lying.

"Okay. Number three: choose who's gonna look pretty beside you aka choose the bridal party. Oh well this is easy. I get all the nerds you'd rather forget exist and you get meat head, snow, and Rise." Kanji joked, giving a bright smile and a big laugh.

"I'm down for that. Let's see... Number four: Who's gonna come and who do you want to burn in hell, make a guess list and we'll all see. Kanji, I'm not to sure this is a good site..."

"Don't worry it's fine."

The smell of something burning in an oven was present in the air, and yet both of them were too wrapped up in their work to notice.

"Number five: get some nerd to help if you want. I think this is talking about a wedding planner." Kanji said, but it was very unclear. Regardless, Naoto responded with saying the unfortunately help had forced themselves upon them in the form of big city people who knew nothing about small towns.

"Number six: make sure you got a date and place have the thing kk. Let's only read what we have to right now. I don't like this site." Naoto read, and then looked right at Kanji, who agreed with her. This wasn't too terribly professional. Aigis walked back in the door and almost dropped her groceries.

"MY COOKIES ARE BURNING NO ONLY THE BREAD SHALL BE BURNED!" She screamed, running to the kitchen. She quick got them out and let them cool down a bit. They didn't turn out too bad, or at least that's what she hoped. Oh well, Naoto and Kanji would be her judges.

"Number seven: make sure you have someone to marry you. I think they mean someone to officiate the ceremony, Kanji. Do you know anyone?" Naoto asked as Aigis brought in the burnt cookies.

"Sorry. I thought I'd make you some in case you for hungry." She said as she put the plate down next to the uneaten cheese. The two lovebirds didn't even notice.

"No I don't. This may be a problem..."

"I think Mitsuru said something about a monk who used to hang out in the club at the local mall when she was in high school. I don't know if he's still around but we can ask her for his contact info!"

"And if not ma knows like everyone this won't be a problem at all now that I think about it."

"Okay! Number eight: start looking at who's gonna capture all the embarrassing moments on camera forever as well as entertainment, the people who do the flowers, and people who can cook unlike you." As Naoto said that Aigis walked back in, carrying yet another plate of food. This time it was a fruit platter.

"It was on sale at Junes so I thought I'd get it for you! Enjoy!" Naoto and Kanji still didn't notice the food piling up.

"I can cook." Kanji protested. "Why did I find this site it's dumb."

"I think it's just trying to get its point across in a dumb way don't worry I one hundred percent agree with you. Number nine: throw a party to say 'hey look at the shiny new ring my FIANCÉ gave me'. We don't need an engagement party, we can ignore that." Naoto assured him, and Kanji nodded. He was taking notes on all they were talking about and making sure mother went unregistered.

That was it for the sixteen to nine month period, and the eight month before period was a wild ride as well. To highlight; hire the nerd who can take photos, get the singers and strippers, meet the people who can cook better than you, BUY YOUR FUCKING DRESS, Aigis brought in a box of protein bars that were on sale at Junes and claimed she had to wrestle Akihiko for them, for people coming from all over get hotels now okay, make sure you have at least three stores willing to let you make a list of things you want from them, and lastly make a site so everyone and their butts know you're getting married then send a link to them. Oh and Aigis made a salad for them, that naturally they didn't notice. All the ingredients were on sale at Junes.

"Do we have to look this far ahead at the six to seven month period?" Kanji asked, highly regretting his choice of site.

"It can't hurt, can it?" Naoto was very inexperienced when it came to event planning, and hoped Kanji would be able to act as a guide of sorts. Unfortunately, he was kind of a left handed monkey wrench when it came down to this stuff. Aigis brought them in a cake she bought that was, wait for it, on sale at Junes.

"Well we can start with looking for a photographer and so on and so forth like the site said." Kanji replied, not wanting to look further down the line.

"Yeah we should start there. But first, I'm really hungry. Maybe Aigis can bring us in some food. What do you think?" Naoto turned to look directly at Kanji, not seeing all the food in front of her.

"I think that's a good idea."

"HEY AIGIS!"

The robot ran into the room. "Yes?"

"Can you bring us some food?"

With that the robot's mouth dropped wide open. She couldn't even bring her arm to move to show all the food on the table before them. She had been bringing them food the entire time!

"Yosuke just texted me. Those protein bars you like are on sale again this week. You should go get some." Kanji added, looking down at his phone.

"Good idea. Though we have stuff to do, Aigis could you run some errands at Junes for-"

"YOUR STUPID PROTEIN BARS ARE ON THE TABLE ALONG WITH ALL THE GOD DAMN FOOD I'VE BEEN BRINGING YOU ALL ALONG!" She shouted, then left the room.

"I wonder what her problem is?" Kanji asked as he picked up and ate a piece of cheese.

"My cousin is dead and apparently I'm hard to live with. That's her problem." Naoto answered as she grabbed a protein bar from the box.


	9. Naoto Shirogane and the Coffee Date From Hell

"Aigis I'm going out because I still haven't meet Mitsuru for coffee the way we planned! Don't do anything dumb!" Naoto called out as he made his way for the door the next day. Really, that was the reason they all came and now maybe if that was satisfied, they'd all leave. It had only been a month since Naoto got back, and about three weeks since they got there, and everyone wanted things to go back to normal.

He got in the car and naturally blasted that god awful American screemo. Pray for his soul, he needs salvation. Once again, the shopping district complained as he drove through blasting those horrid sounds. It didn't help that he was singing, or rather screaming, along with the music, or rather sounds, coming through the speakers. He stopped outside a small cafe that opened up recently, and everyone was relieved when the noise stopped.

As he walked out of his car he saw a small patio that had all the tables and chairs pushed aside, probably because it was December first and no one was going to be eating outside for a while. Naoto had gotten back November first, and it had been only a month since then. Oh how time flew when you were taking care of an incompetent robot who despite being around for like twenty-two years knew absolutely nothing about human society. Pray for his soul, he needs salvation.

The interior was sleek and modern, as expected by a newer cafe such as this one. It must have opened less than a year ago, as Naoto didn't remember it being there when he left for Canada. He looked around quietly for Mitsuru, though it wasn't too terribly hard to find her, she was the only one in there with red hair. Was she a natural redhead?

Sitting down they exchanged hello and made slight small talk, which put Naoto on edge a bit. Small talk was dumb, get to the good parts already.

"Anyways you wanted the story about my friends and I from ten years ago, correct?" He asked, trying to get the show on the road.

"Well yes but-"

"No buts. Get ready for a wild ride."

And so Naoto began with what he knew from before he became a thing. Yu had moved to Inaba to live with his uncle and cousin for a year because his parents were dumb and we're going to work overseas for a year doing God knows what. The moment he got there someone got murdered, and he discovered he could go inside of TVs and fight Shadows using his persona and eventually other personas cause he's a show off, which is how someone was trying to murder people. There he met Teddie who is far beyond Naoto in explanations and quite frankly Mitsuru should just ask Teddie himself. If someone got thrown in the TV the world changed a bit to show their reality, and denied their Shadow, the physical embodiment of everything they didn't want others to know about themselves, that Shadow would then go berserk and, well, kill them.

"Mayumi Yamano had an apartment with a noose and posters of Namatame's wife with the face cut out, and Yosuke's senpai, Saki Konishi, had her parent's store. Unfortunately, those were of the least extravagance. Yukiko had a castle, Kanji a steamy men-only bathhouse and yes it made Yosuke very uncomfortable, Rise had a striptease and yes it made everyone except Yosuke very uncomfortable, Mitsuo a level like a retro game, me a secret laboratory that people like to call the secret base even though it's totally a lab and my Shadow was a mad scientist and oh dear crap just get it right, and Nanako got heaven."

Now there was a pattern to how people ended up being thrown into the TV. First, they had to be the talk of the town, on everyone's mind. Second, they had to appear on the Midnight Channel which like the Dark Hour is far beyond simple explanation just look it up on the wiki. The killer would throw the people he saw on the midnight channel into the tv in attempts to kill them, or rather that's what they thought.

Turns the "killer" throwing people into the TV wasn't actually the killer who killed Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. As the narrator of this tale, I shouldn't get too far into this since if you're reading this you probably already know the rest but if you only know Mitsuru's story and is reading this here fan fiction for that, kindly just look this shit up on the wiki cause oh dear crap I can't explain this.

"And then we had to fight this god thing that was trying to engulf the entire world in fog and-"

"Naoto please stop. That but earlier was because I already had Yu explain it to me. I sat through it again to see if your stories matched and quite frankly I do like how you got to the point more so than he cause at every moment given he talked about Nanako."

"Yeah that sounds like Yu." Naoto smiled. Oh right, he hadn't been to visit Nanako yet since he was back, he should probably do that. But another day, Teddie and Labrys were there right now and quite frankly when Teddie and Nanako were in the same room it was not fun for the others. He silently prayed for Labrys.

After that the small talk didn't bother Naoto as much, and the two just reconnected about everything that's happened to them over the years. It was nice. Until, of course, the idiots came.

It started with a scream coming from outside and Naoto and Mitsuru who had been near the window turned their head to see Ken rolling down the street in a trash can yelling, "I'M STUCK IN A TRASH CAN HELP YOSUKE GOT ME STUCK IN A TRASH CAN!"

Naoto wanted to pretend he didn't know them, but as Yosuke and Junpei were chasing after them, they noticed Naoto and Mitsuru staring. Mitsuru tried hiding her face but her hair was just too damn recognizable. Junpei ran in for them.

"Umm, can we have some help? Yosuke got Ken stuck in a trash can."

"How?" Was Naoto's first question. How did someone get stuck in a trash can? How did someone get someone else stuck in a trash can? Where did the trash can come from?

"We were by Kanji's mom's store with him, you know? And we were just hanging out with Akihiko, Yu was with us too, and we got a little reminiscent of the time I first met him and I got stuck in a trash can, you know? And Ken asked what it felt like, you know? So I threw him in a trash can, you know?" Yosuke explained. Mitsuru responded by sending a swift kick to Junpei's balls (even though he was innocent, he was jut trying to save Ken) while Naoto just sighed and tried to pretend she didn't know those two. Luckily the whole cafe went back to their own business.

Naoto walked out the door quietly and ran to catch up with the rolling boy, which was odd, because Naoto hated running. He quickly caught up to him and put him on his feet so he couldn't roll away.

"I'm stuck in a trash can!" He yelled, struggling to get out. Muro the replacement Koro-chan came running down the strip to sniff at Ken and try and help him out. They really did have a close relationship. Running after the dog was Kanji, Yu, Yosuke, Akihiko and Mitsuru. Junpei was still crying over his critical hit to the nads (heels hurt more than you probably think).

After about ten minutes of struggling and no one being able to get Ken out, Mitsuru walked over and flipped the trash can off of Ken with only one hand then walked over to her rental car, getting in and leaving as if she didn't know any of them and didn't want to be noticed on the scene.

After that, the group dispersed for the most part, leaving Naoto and Kanji in the middle of the Shopping District.

"Are they going back now? Please tell me they're going back now!" Naoto pleaded, yet Kanji had some very bad news.

"Two nights ago Junpei and Rise hooked up, that's what he came to boast to us about and Akihiko and Ken were already there. He said he didn't want to leave, and they all agreed. They like Inaba when the world isn't ending. We're all doomed dammit!"

Pray for them, they need it.


	10. Anti Shadow Supression Weapon Aigis and the Christmas Special Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short there's more to come trust me

"MERRY CHRISTMAS I'M GONNA BLAST CHRISTMAS CAROLS ALL DAY FA LA LA LA LA-LA LA LA LA." Aigis yelled one morning when Naoto made her way downstairs. Unfortunately, that morning was that of Christmas Eve. And that's when Naoto realized something, and she rushed over in her pyjamas to get her coat on.

"Aigis I forgot to go Christmas shopping you're coming with me quick to Junes!" Then she rushed out the door. She had made a list of what to get everyone on her phone, but she never actually bought any of it, unfortunately. Aigis quickly got dressed in some clothes that hid her robot parts and ran to catch up with her. Naoto already had the car on (and before you ask yes, she was blasting music, but to your surprise she wasn't blasting screemo. She never said she had something against Aigis's christmas carols).

They began driving and quickly reached Junes. Naoto explained that she hated running and just sat in the shopping cart, which Aigis gladly pushed.

"Okay so the list is this..." Naoto started. "Yu, a new pair of socks. He said he needed some. Yosuke, some more hair dye-"

"Yosuke dyes his hair? I didn't know that."

"Yeah he also has freckles but you probably didn't notice that either. Yukiko gets some instant ramen, you know so she doesn't die of Mystery Food X part 3. Chie is getting a new pair of combat boots, you know cause she likes fighting and stuff. I thought it was funny."

"It is! I think she'll like it!"

"Thanks. There's this new microphone on sale that Rise wants so I'm getting that for her. Teddie is getting a colouring book and Kanji wanted some more supplies so I'm getting him so new knitting needles. He'll need them after what I have planned for his current pair tonight with his preliminary gift. I'm going to his tonight, sorry I forgot to tell you."

"But I'm having everyone over..."

"Everyone except me and Kanji. Which is good. Junpei is still with him, and we don't want Junpei there tonight, he'll steal my panties. Speaking of which, we should move on to what I have planned for your group. Mitsuru is getting a really nice jacket I saw here a few weeks ago and I had Yosuke hold for me, Akihiko a bunch of boxes of the protein bars I stash in my room, and Yukari this really cute t-shirt I heard that she liked. Fuuka is getting instant ramen as well, since we don't want death by culinary to become a real thing, Junpei a pair of panties we're saying are mine so he'll leave me the fuck alone, Ken a toy trash can as a homage to the great coffee date from hell as we've been calling it, and we'll even get Muro a chew toy. Oh and I'm getting Labrys this cardigan I found here since she likes wearing those a lot. Sound good?"

"What about me? Oh and Nanako and Dojima-San?"

"I already got you yours and them theirs a few weeks ago but it was really late that day so I couldn't get the rest. I'm assuming you got mine already, you seem really into Christmas."

Aigis nodded and explained how she got something for everyone already. Aigis then asked about what plans Naoto had with Kanji that evening, in which Naoto would not divulge her secrets. Oh Aigis you sweet, innocent robot.

"Why don't we hit the clothing section first then, seems we have a lot to get there!" Aigis suggested, which was smart because it was on the first floor. Naoto pointed ahead and they began. First they got the shoes for Chie. Naoto forgot what shoe size she was so casually called Yukiko up and asked, who was too oblivious as to why she was being asked. One present down.

Next they grabbed Yu's socks, Mitsuru's jacket, Yukari's t-shirt, the fake Naoto panties for Junpei, and Labrys's cardigan. All was good. They rushed to the beauty department and grabbed some hair dye and then it was already noon. They went to the food court for some lunch. There they saw Akihiko and Junpei, who were completing the same ritual as Naoto and Aigis. The group's exchanged glances, Naoto and Junpei from within the carts and Aigis and Akihiko from pushing them, then continued on their merry way. Get it. Merry. Because it's a Christmas chapter. Kill me.

"Naoto, why did you push this till the last minute?"

"I said before I didn't mean to I just ran out of time. Anyways I'm done eating, let's push on!"

With that, they headed for the children's section. They picked up the colouring book and the you trash can and then went straight for the grocery section which was right by it. Naoto spent at least two hundred dollars just on instant ramen, and another hundred on protein bars. Why food was so expensive, not even Naoto really knew. Aigis still thought it was sweet she was spending so much on her friends to assure they don't die by cooking. Last was electronics and then finally, they went home to wrap up everything.


	11. Anti Shadow Supression Weapon Aigis and the Christmas Special Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick NSFW warning they explain sex to Aigis and Labrys so umm yeah you can skip this chapter until the "---" divider if you want the part after that is safe and actually relevant to the story my friend just wanted me to have them all explain sex to the robots cause like why would they know they weren't made for that so yeah it's not as funny as I hoped and actually quite dumb but I did it for her

That night, everybody came over to Naoto's house, despite Naoto not being there. See, Naoto and Kanji were preoccupied at the given moment doing rather unspeakable things. Labrys was the first to comment on this.

"Hey, where are Naoto and Kanji at anyways? They have better plans then us?" She asked as Teddie snuggled up close to her. Most of the Inaba crew just looked at each other for a moment, then Yu spoke.

"It's kind of a tradition for them. Every Christmas Eve they give each other a preliminary present. It's a thing. The preliminary present isn't really something like a present, more so just a really good feeling."

"They have sex." Yosuke explained in human terms, making Junpei squeal a bit. Damn that pervert.

"Yosuke!" Yukiko crossed her arms. "That's a violation of their privacy!"

"But it's common knowledge here. Last year they didn't do it because Naoto was away but almost every year before that they had been together! Kanji became a man on Christmas Eve!"

"Sex, a consensual form of human contact where it is common for a man to stick his penis in a woman's vagina, correct?" Aigis asked, looking through a dictionary for the meaning of the strange term. Labry's would have joined her, but Teddie had her preoccupied.

"Wait are you telling me all these years you never knew what sex was?" Junpei asked her, and both robots nodded yes.

That was the start. Aigis sat down next to Labrys and waited patiently for the answers to her questions.

"Like you said, it's human contact. But there's more then sticking the dick in the vajayjay." Yosuke started. Ken covered his ears and ran out of the room, wanting to stay innocent until his first time. Mitsuru, surprisingly, continued.

"There are handjobs, blowjobs, anal, fingering, sex toys, kinks, and fetishes to begin." She said.

"Handjobs are when one partner strokes the other's dick." Yukari added, almost sounding like she was a professional at this, which just put a look of fear on the likes of Fuuka, who wanted to stay as far away from this conversation as possible and ran off with Ken just moments later.

"Blowjobs are sucking the penis. Anal is sticking the penis in the butt, fingering is sticking fingers in the vagina." Chie added, then gave a glance over to Yukiko like they had experience in the fingering zone.

Rise then started on sex toys, kinks and fetishes. To save you the rest of the tale, the sheer look of horror on Aigis's face when she thought of them using a knitting needle as a dildo now that she knew what a dildo was, was enough to make sure she wouldn't sleep that night.

\---

Later was the gift exchange. It was calm and peaceful, and everyone was glad to get off the topic of sex and onto the true spirit of Christmas. They mainly gave each other gift cards, but were liking the ideas Naoto came up with for her presents. Yu said he would deliver the presents meant for the Dojimas the next morning, and then it was time to open the final present.

Aigis was excited to learn what Naoto got her, and a bit scared to. She ripped off the deep blue wrapping paper, and revealed a plain white box. Inside were little trinkets and toys, and a small note.

_This all belonged to Minato, I thought you might enjoy it more than me. I don't have room for it, but I know you'll find a place. I mean, it's kind of thanks to him we met in the first place!_

_-Naoto_

Aigis gave a big smile at that. Naoto had given her the gift of some deep memories, the good kind. There was a broken pair of headphones, reminding her how Minato always had his blasting music. An action figure with a katana reminded her of fighting alongside him. Pictures of a diorama of the beach reminded her of their first meeting, and a pamphlet for Gekkoukan reminded her of his final moment. There were old toys and books, all from his childhood. Aigis figured Naoto got all this from living with him and their grandfather over the years, probably pulling them out of the trash and hoarding them. She turned the note over to reveal another message.

_To my future girlfriend,_

_Sorry I'm a dick. Sorry I'm emo. Sorry for whatever the fuck else I've probably fucked up. This is meant for you if something happens to me cause I fuck up and get myself killed or something. I'm leaving it with my cousin so like, meet her I guess. She's a stick in the mud, just learn to live with her she's cool._

_From,_   
_Minato "too emo for you" Arisato_

Now it made sense, and Aigis just kept digging through the box. Obviously he made it right before leaving for Gekkoukan, which made it seem all the more real for some reason. Obviously him and Naoto were close, and yet their grandfather hid his death from Naoto for so long. Aigis was suddenly filled with rage against a man she never met.

Aigis immediately felt tacky for getting Naoto a new toaster to make up for the one broken in several repeats of the burning bread. Though when Naoto shuffled back home the next morning and opened it up, she gave a huge smile, then went a got some bread out of the freezer and burned it, like it was some kind of inside joke between the two. Aigis tucked the box of Minato away in a safe spot, then joined in on the fun. She began to understand Naoto a bit more.

Minato's note lied. Naoto wasn't a stick in the mud, she was just a tad too mature for her age. But then again, stuff like burning bread happened, and jokes and laughter and smiles. Aigis liked Naoto, despite how different she was from Minato. Different was good.


	12. Naoto Shirogane and the Worst New Years in the History of Anything Ever

"Hey Naoto."

"Yes Kanji?"

"I want to go to one of those parties in the city that they have on New Year's Eve and get wasted, you in?"

"I promised Aigis I would be around on New Years because I wasn't there on Christmas."

And that was the start of a single week of planning, getting ready to host their own New Years party. They put an announcement up on the town bulletin board and hit up the liquor store for a shit ton of beer. Like the Konishi's had barely been staying in business the past ten years but now they could close up and move into a fancy house kind of shit ton of beer. It was mostly for Naoto, he really liked his beer.

Aigis was all for this. Finally some time with Naoto during this wonderful holiday season, she was overjoyed! Well, until it was just the friends who came, everyone else went to those parties in the city and got wasted. Junpei went too, so it was the entire group minus him. He was probably going to come back with a broken heart and some chick's panties, which will be casually disposed of by Rise when he isn't looking.

"Umm guys, why is there so much booze?" Chie asked, looking at what would be a years supply of alcohol in the Shirogane household.

"I like beer." Naoto responded, opening his fifth can. He didn't need to go to the city to get wasted. Rest in peace Naoto.

"Hi guuuuuuuuuys! We should totally play a-"

"Don't say game Rise, last time that happened we almost got kicked out of that club in Tatsumi-Port Island when we were kids!" Yosuke stopped the singer mid-sentence, which was responded to with a smile from an unusually quiet Mitsuru.

"I'll get the chopsticks." She gave a slight smirk, and then got up to find something that could be used to play the ever so dreaded King's Game. Chie, Yosuke, Fuuka, Aigis, Labrys, and Ken, the only non-wasted members of this party, looked at each other in sheer horror. Oh Junpei was missing some fun times now isn't he?

Moments later Mitsuru came back, placing the chopsticks on the table. See, the game could get more fun now, they were all adults here! Even Ken, he was finally an adult. Bless that smol soul. They, some reluctantly, picked sticks, and Yukari was deemed the first king.

"Hmmmmm, I think number seven should lick my foot!" Who knew she had foot fetish? Ken looked at his stick in horror. Pray for that smol soul. After the lick, he went to go wash his mouth out multiple times over until the clock struck midnight. First round, one out. The next king was Teddie.

"NUMBER THREE MUST BESTOW A SMOOCH ON THIS BEAUTIFUL BEAR!" Luckily, three happened to have been Labrys. That smooch turned into a bit more and they locked those two in a bedroom. Three outs.

The game continued so on and so fourth, increasingly getting weirder and weirder. Like when Fuuka had to bite Mitsuru's thumb, or Yosuke becoming Yu's personal foot rest. Honestly, this was the worst New Years ever. Though it wasn't all bad, Naoto and Kanji had drunk sex but we all knew that was coming they are the main ship of this fan fiction, and Aigis won the King's Game because she didn't get picked for any bullshit by simple chance and was the only one who never got out. They all crashed somewhere in Naoto's house for the night.

The next day Junpei somehow shuffled over to Naoto's house through his own hangover. He knew something was up when the door was unlocked. Standing inside, Naoto, with sheer horror on her face.

"I think someone died last night... I can't find Teddie or Labrys... Ken's resting in the sink... There are King's Game style sticks... Why can't I remember anything?" She barely said to herself, not noticing Junpei enter. She was the only one awake. Junpei had to admit, it looked like a war zone in there. Bodies plastered anywhere and everywhere, nick knacks and do dads destroyed, Mitsuru holding onto something for dear life that wasn't money.

"What happened here..."

"FEET!" Ken woke up, hitting his head on the sink head as he did so. Junpei knew Yukari's foot fetish, pray for them.

"FEET INDEED!" Yosuke was next, thinking back on his time as a foot rest. Those two did not consume alcohol, they'd have to explain the night in full detail to the others.

A few hours later people began to wake up, but they still could not find Teddie or Labrys. They checked the bedrooms and found the two asleep in a rather compromising pose, deciding it would be best if they were left alone.

The sober crew (Ken, Fuuka, Aigis, Labrys, Chie, and Yosuke) began explaining the night in full detail to the hungover crew. Junpei lost it at Teddie and Labrys doing the doo.

"How the hell do you fuck a robot?" He asked, not really thinking. That's when Aigis turned to him.

"Why don't you ask you dead best friend?" Ouch, do you need some ice for that burn Junpei? If you all can't tell I'm writing this at 11:30 on New Years Eve I can't think of any better burns, kill me.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Yu asked, his head feeling heavy and his eyelids drooping a bit from his hangover.

"Wait wait Aigis this doesn't add up. On Christmas you didn't know what sex was and now you're claiming Minato fucked you? The walls in the dorm weren't soundproof, we would have known!" Fuuka explained. Sorry Yu, we can't stop talking about this.

"I was just trying to get back at him, whether the facts were true or not. Would anyone like some toast?" She explained and Naoto stood up.

"Which I will not allow the toaster to make. She can only burn bread this has been a joke since chapter five it's getting stale author." Well fuck you too Naoto, I'm writing this about you let me have my memes.

Happy 2016 you nerds, even though this story takes place in like 2020 rip.


	13. Naoto Shirogane and the Supply Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T CARE OF IT'S NOT FEBRUARY YET BUT I'M NOT GONNA HAVE TIME TO WRITE SOON BECAUSE EXAMS SO LIKE YEAH THIS MAY BE THE ONLY UPDATE FOR A WHILE

It was February 20-whatever-the-hell-year-this-is, school was picking up again, but don't worry there won't be a bullshit Valentines chapter in this story.

"Well Naoto the station has a job for you, and you'll be working with my nephew on it. They would be putting me but they said that I was told old and I should really retire, damn police..." Officer Dojima muttered one day when Naoto walked into the police station for work. What the hell kind of work could she be doing with a teacher?

Oh did this story never explain how Yu got to stay in Inaba? Oops, sorry. Anyways, long story short he really really really wanted to go back to his friends and Nanako and everyone and ended up becoming a teacher and getting a job at Yasogami High School. So, yeah, he's a teacher. Nanako is in his class. Rip everyone else in that class, they must get no attention because of that sister complex kingpin of steel thing.

"It's a potential drug bust." Dojima explained.

"I'm a homicide detective." Naoto stated.

"It's drugs someone could die." Dojima added.

"I'm a homicide detective." Naoto stated.

"So if someone dies because of this you'll go and investigate?" Dojima asked.

"I'm a homicide detective." Naoto stated. Wow, she's really persistent, isn't she?

To shorten this for you all, the next day Naoto was putting on something casual chic picked out by Rise (it was actually from the singer's closet, Naoto had no clothes for this situation) and was walking to Yasogami High with Yu and Nanako. She hated life and considered quitting to become a clothing model for the second time since coming back to Inaba.

"Good morning class, this is Ms. Shirogane and she'll be substituting for me while I go to an important meeting. Any questions?" Yu stated as they entered the classroom. Naoto felt the stares of the students on her, some of them trying to figure out gender. She knew those looks a little too well and just glared back at those kids, showing them she had attitude they probably weren't used to with Yu. One girl with short brown hair raised her hand.

"Ms. Hamasaki?"

"What kind of meeting is this? My parents work for the board and always tell me when my teachers will be away because of meetings, even if it's last minute. I just texted them now, there's no meeting." The girl stated, and Naoto gave and extra long glare at her. Yu saw his uncle's plan crumbling, and tried to save it.

"This isn't a meeting by the board, just our department that was planned just this morning and-"

"Then why have I seen her walk into the police station every morning on my way to school? And why does she have the same last name as that famous homicide detective? And why is a cop going undercover in our school? You know Mr. Narukami, you're so obsessed with the truth that you're a very bad liar." The girl stated, and both Yu and Naoto were a bit taken back by her deductive skills. Yu was ready to report back to Dojima saying the plan failed, but Naoto just wanted to hug this girl and praise her. Naoto wanted to be god just so she could bless this girl's soul. Naoto knew who would become a future colleague of hers one day and they were right in that very room. Was that how Dojima and the other cops saw Naoto when she was still in school?

"I also received a degree in teaching and was hired last minute because I'm a friend of Yu's, I'm just taking a day off from police work to help you with your school work." Naoto gave a rather convincing lie, and the girl backed off a bit. Yu was rather impressed, then left for the 'meeting'. Which was just him taking a day off to get some coffee at that cafe Naoto and Mitsuru are now banned from for life.

"Ms. Shirogane aren't you going to take attendance?"

"Ms. Shirogane what was it like in Canada?"

"Ms. Shirogane are you a boy or a girl?"

"Ms. Shirogane what's the answer to this problem?"

Those were just some of the questions Naoto endured during the day. Though, if you read the description of this story you'd know Aigis would have to show up sooner or later, and she did. About halfway through the day, Naoto was called down to the office to a) report to Dojima on if she's found anything (which she had, one kid was suspiciously stoned and Naoto couldn't make up that up if she tried) and to b) receive a present. The present was Aigis.

Aigis was bored, so Aigis came to school. Aigis said she was with Naoto, and Naoto tried to convince the faculty that Aigis was not with her. Long story short, Aigis was tasked with helping the drug bust. Luckily, Aigis not only caught the guy but even got into his locker and found the weed. Aigis was a hero, and Naoto was called out for not actually having her Teacher's Licence by nearly every kid in class, but was asked if any jobs were available at the police station by the young lady from earlier. Yu was banned from the cafe as well for being found to have purposefully skipped a day of work and hire a not licensed teacher as his replacement. All was fine in the world, kind of (Dojima got his nephew off the hook with the cafe bu promising them it was to protect children from the dangers of being drugged).

That night, Aigis decided that it might be a good time to ask Naoto about the box, about Minato. What was it like growing up with him? How did he turn out the way he was? Why did he leave that box? Why? Why was the question. Aigis grabbed the box and approached Naoto.

"Why? Why did he feel the need to leave this with you? Why did he think something was going to happen to him? Why Naoto? Why?"

With that, Naoto just looked at Aigis and the box, moving over on the couch to make room for Aigis and turning off the TV so they could talk. Aigis quietly sat down, and Naoto just grabbed the box for a bit, looking through just what was in there, showing Aigis that the other hadn't even looked through it's entirety.

"You know, I think it's more than just chance that you ended up living here with me. Get comfortable, this is going to be a long story."


	14. Naoto Shirogane and the Truth of a Smol Emo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) I finished the story so ayyyyyyye final few updates rn woo  
> B) Okay I headcanon Minato to just always wanting to help others and would even embarrass himself to help Naoto okay just making that clear for this chapter.

Naoto started by holding up an image of the two of them, her and Minato, as little kids, a huge smile on her face and a look of sadness gracing Mianto.

"It all started when I was just a little girl, no more than a year and a few months old. My parents died in a tragic car accident and I moved to live with my grandfather. I never knew my parents, but my grandfather would always tell me that if I grew up to be the perfect little detective my parents would be smiling down at me from up above. He told me that life is short, that we don't get enough time before we die, and that I should take every opportunity to make my parents happy, that my father - his son - would be so proud of me. So that became my motivation in life, to make my parents proud.

"I was about three years old when the incident at Tatsumi Port Island happened and Minato came to live with us, turning our life upside down. My grandfather never imagined he'd be having to look after his daughter's child and his son's, but here Minato and I were, waiting to gain knowledge. But my grandfather was old, and was only going to train one of us, and since I inherited the Shirogane name, I was chosen, despite him favoring male detectives over female ones, and Minato was set aside. He never got the chance to prove himself to our grandfather, to his parents. He wasn't told the same things I was, he wasn't given the motivation. He was told they were dead, and then was just shoved into his bedroom to do whatever."

She then held up a picture of Minato wearing a dress, very embarrassed, giving a small laugh as she looked at it, reminiscing.

"By the time I was six, I had already started to change myself, to try and be the little boy my grandfather wanted. Minato would help me by taking all my clothes and exchanging them with his when he did chores like the laundry. He did that a lot, picking up on chores for the two of us because I was very busy and he never had anything to do. He was doing that for me until the time he left for Gekkoukan, and I think he secretly enjoyed wearing my dresses. He was always like that, very caring and wanting to help with whatever he could. And he definitely inherited the brain as well, proving himself to our grandfather even when he wasn't given the time of day."

She pulled out the broken headphones next, along with the picture of the beach diorama.

"I was eight when he began to change. He was getting more and more distant from me, almost wanting nothing to do with me. Around that time I had solved my first case, and he helped a lot on it, but was given no recognition. They even cut out the parts of the interviews where I said my cousin helped, wanting to spread the spotlight all over me, the little detective prince. He was in the crowds, wearing my dresses for me while I took his suits. He let his hair grow out a bit, it was covering his eye already. He was hiding himself as someone else, pushing himself away from me. I didn't get it. I didn't want to get it.

"Instead he started to craft things in his mostly free time. This diorama was just one of the things. When I asked him about it, he told me 'I hope to one day meet someone who loves me on a beach like this one day'. Come to think of it, he met you on a beach didn't he? Must have been fate. He was getting more and more distant. And when my grandfather asked, he just threw these headphones at him. He never spoke to grandfather again, and neither of us knew why."

Next was an old action figure bearing a silver katana.

"He said he wanted to be a hero like in the action mangas. He joked about already having the tragic backstory of no parents and the guardian who wanted nothing to do with him. He said I would be his sidekick, and that we'd face down all those demons together. That was just before he left for Gekkoukan. I told him I couldn't go with him, that I had to stay here and continue training my brain. He understood, and wished me luck on what I did, saying that he was still going to become that hero he dreamed of. I saw him searching the old photo albums and the drawers in his room, gathering mementos of his life. Mementos of our time together like brother and sister. Wearing one of my dresses he handed me this box, saying that he was leaving forever, he wasn't coming back. He didn't want to come back.

"He was scared though, that his dream of being a hero might kill him, be the end of everything he is. He was so right. He left this with me to give to the one he would meet on the beach. I think it was fate that I also became a Persona user and that I met you and Mitsuru all those years ago, like he was up there with our parents controlling everything to make sure we would meet and that you'd get this. It was all he had to leave, and he left it to the one he loved more than anything. This all belongs to you now, my job as safe keeper is over."

With that, Naoto gave a bright smile and handed the box to Aigis. The robot didn't know what to think of everything just heard. Maybe Minato was up there protecting them like a guardian angel, he did die to become a wall to stop Nyx from falling to Earth. Aigis just looked at the box with a smile on her face as well. Minato didn't want the two of them to be sad, that much was apparent. She looked up at Naoto with a bright smile.

"I'll remember him, always."


	15. Naoto Shirogane and Anti Shadow Suppression Weapon Aigis and the Ghost

It was a cool spring day when Naoto and Kanji were working on the very last preparations of the wedding, it was in a month after all. They wanted it at the beginning of May, around the time they first met all those years ago. It was all hands on board to get everything ready before the date. Naoto had purchased a nice white tuxedo, refusing to wear a dress despite the annoying whines of Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Mitsuru, Yukari, and Fuuka; the robots honestly couldn't have cared less and went to go get food for the others. Kanji had been working very hard with all the catering and floral people, and even hired the DJ and everything while Naoto was at work. Yeah, he was going to make a good stay at home dad.

Everything was falling into place, but the story I am telling you has not reached the point where everything seems like it's crumbling for our protagonists. And thus I am brought to the first of May, when everything fell apart for our heroes.

"Naoto, the wedding is in 14.89 days, is there anything I can do to help?" Aigis asked that morning, walking down to the kitchen where Naoto was. It seemed Naoto was packing up some of her stuff, which Aigis found odd. See, Naoto had a place for everything and Aigis had finally learned the system.

"No." He calmly responded, putting all the little nick nacks and doo wads in a box.

"Why are you packing up?"

"I'm moving in with Kanji in 15.89 days. I already sold this place"

Aigis was a bit taken back by that. Why the hell would Naoto be moving when Kanji just lived next door anyways? Why was he living next door anyways? Where would Aigis go? Would she have to go back to the city? Aigis liked it in Inaba, she didn't want to go back. The only thing in the city was that nagging pain that Minato wasn't there with her.

"But what about me? Will I be moving as well?" Aigis asked, knowing the answer already. Mitsuru and the others had already been off for too long and had to go back, and Aigis would have to go with them.

"Aigis please, I don't have time to go through this with you I have a lot to get done and not a lot of time please just go to Junes and bother Yosuke or something I-"

"You didn't answer my question!" Aigis yelled, even catching herself off guard, causing Naoto to look up at her, suprised at the outburst.

"No. You won't be coming with me. Because Kanji and I are getting married, and you were just staying until the wedding anyways." Naoto said with a straight face, and Aigis just looked down, sad. Naoto immediately felt bad for saying that so straight, but before he had a chance to respond, Aigis had ran out the door.

Aigis just ran and ran and ran, not knowing where to go or where she was. She just needed to calm down a bit. She knew how dumb she sounded for even thinking that Naoto would let her stay with him and Kanji, it was useless to even think. She ended up on a bench in a park in the Samegawa Flood Plain. She felt useless, dumb. She sat alone for a long time.

By the time she looked up at the clock, the .89 of the day was over, it was midnight. Ha, like she'd be foolish enough to think that something was going to happen again. Though she felt something strange, someone there that wasn't before the clock struck exactly twelve, there was a disturbance in the Force (because Aigis is totally a Jedi shut up). She was right, there was someone there.Or, at least someone's ghost.

"I told you he was a buzzkill, did my note lie?" The ghost asked, and Aigis couldn't believe what she was seeing. This must be some kind of dream, right? She was just asleep on the bench. "Give him my congratulations on the wedding, he found a good guy, and finally stood up to grandfather. He finally saw my side of things, so tell him that I'm happy for him. Okay Aigis?"

With that the ghost disappeared. He appeared again in Naoto's home, looking down at him from behind as Naoto watched some weird show about the yarn apocalypse on TV, he was turning into Kanji's mom. But Naoto felt the disturbance, and swiftly turned around, pointing his gun at the ghost, slowly lowering it when he saw who it was.

"Minato..."

"I should have warned you about her." He said, looking right at Naoto, who couldn't even begin to fathom the kind of magic that made this possible. Maybe he just fell asleep while watching TV? "She's a bit goofy and doesn't quite understand everything about humans yet. She needs someone like you to teach her, so share everything you know with her since I can't. I want her to know all the joys of living. Please, help the one I met at the beach."

With a smile on his face the ghost faded again, this time going back to where he belonged, up in that wall protecting everyone. A few moments later Aigis burst through the door, running right to Naoto.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you and I shouldn't have run off I just don't want to leave when I can be so close to those final pieces of him here! He's happy for you, he's so happy for you and Kanji and he wanted me to tell you that! I'm so sorry I should have known I wouldn't be able to stay this is all my fault! I let myself get too attached again!" She exclaimed, stopping right as Naoto opened his mouth.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have been so cold, it's just the only way I've ever known how to act. I was trained to be cold to accomplish my job, but not anymore. I don't have to distance myself anymore. I have a new job. He wants me to share everything I know with you, and I shouldn't push you away. Sure I know that you're annoying as fuck and that I can't handle being around you for more than like two hours at a time, but I'm not going to push you away. Here we can help you find an apartment here and-"

"I'm fine now. I was out all day, thinking. I'm needed back in the city. But we're both happy for you. I'll always come back if you need me."

And that was the last moment they got together before falling into full-wedding-planner-oh-my-god-kanji-who-cooked-this-food-Yukiko-? mode.


	16. Naoto Shirogane and the Epilogue

Naoto and Kanji are now pronounce husbando and waifu yada yada yada okay now onto the party. All of Inaba was invited (no literally), and Naoto's grandfather appeared uninvited, saying he had some weird dream that Minato's ghost came and harassed him one midnight until he went to the wedding. Yeah, he thought he was real high and Naoto had no idea until then that her grandfather was on drugs, and reported him to the police. All was good.

As far as the actual party goes, it was pretty normal. Everyone got drunk, Labrys and Teddie made out in a corner, and there was an ice cream truck that arrived exactly at midnight. When Aigis followed the newly weds up to the truck just wanting to go for fun, her and Naoto were a bit taken back when the guy serving off it looked just like a ghost that they saw not too long ago, but just brushed it off as nothing and Naoto poured beer all over her cone because wow oh wow did she like beer. Aigis couldn't shake off the feeling something wasn't right here, but decided not to press it and went back to the festivities. The man at the ice cream truck just smiled.

As the evening went on and people got increasingly more and more wasted, Naoto was pulled into a corner by Kanji and given the best drunk kiss of her life. Everything felt so perfect, and Naoto didn't want it to end.

The next day, while suffering the worst hang over ever (beer ice cream was not a good idea), Naoto was moving her boxes of stuff over to Kanji's house with the help of Aigis, who was happy to spend her last day in Inaba with Naoto. Everything just seemed to fall into place again, and Naoto had to admit that she would miss having the robot around, that this shouldn't be the end. Maybe Aigis would come back one day to visit. Naoto hoped for that at least. When morning came and Naoto was driving Aigis to the train station, she wished for some supernatural intervention again. Where was Minato when they needed him?

"Naoto, I'll be back. And maybe you can visit in the city as well."

"I'd like that Aigis."

And that was their farewell. There was no formal goodbye, but after all those months together it felt like it wasn't needed. This wasn't goodbye, this was a beginning. I'm proud to say we have reached the final page of this story, that there is no final chapter but a new start.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I PROMISE THERE IS A SEQUEL ON THE WAY I LOVE YOU ALL :) Seriously when you comment and kudos it means a lot I love you


End file.
